Along the Wind
by SY-chwan
Summary: Irregularly updated blog of Yozak and Wolfram's lives as they watch the ones they love most stay ignorant. ConradxYozak. YuurixWolfram.
1. Chapter 1

"You looked flushed," Conrad said, pulling the King's face closer than was necessary. I wasn't blind, I could see the way those calloused hands lingered a little longer than was normal; I saw the way his Majesty's flush became a blush at the contact. It doesn't take a genius to realise…then again, Wolfram hasn't seemed to have seen it. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

"Yozak and I will go to the institute in the east and west."

I gave a smile, couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of being alone with Conrad, even just for a little while. His majesty protests, but I'm thankful he gives in and heads to the private room with Wolfram.

Wolf likes the new King, maybe he'll manage to woo him in the time it takes Conrad and I to find something. I'm not hopeful, but we had just experienced three miracles thanks to Wolfram being there, so…maybe.

"What's the matter?" Conrad said the second we were alone.

"Hm?" I return, not entirely sure what my Captain was talking about.

"You look a little down," he replied, "something bothering you?"

"Not in particular." I lie to him, as always when the topic swayed towards my hidden affections. It hurts, to feel this way. Really hurts. It wasn't like I had ever expected anything, the possibility was pretty much impossible from the very start.

But I still couldn't help feeling that little bit relieved when Julia died. Conrad was smothered with grieve, which was painful to watch. He drank, he slept, he fought and fought and fought until there were no longer any enemies left. It was a complete devastation. But in those moments, where he would clutch at me, lost to the delirium of sleeplessness and drunkenness, I would get to hold him close. Rare contact, even as his tears dripped into my shirt, soaking it in rough patches. I enjoyed those rare contacts.

"You're not still thinking about testing Yuuri are you?" His tone suddenly turns serious. The dull ache in my chest twists slightly.

"Hm," I offered him, noncommittal. "I'll start on this side, see if I can find anything on the residents." And I rush off, before he has a chance to speak. The ache was twisting more and more, as that deep-rooted fury had flashed pass those eyes. He would hate me. Conrad would hate me, if I ever so much as hurt a hair on his precious majesty's head.

Not that I would. I am a loyal soldier. But knowing where he stands so strongly…it's just painful.

Painful to know that the one I cared the most about would forget about me without a thought if his majesty was ever in danger.

--

Random drabble inspired by [and based on] the latest manga chapters. Because there was WAY too much Conrad and Yuuri bonding. It made my inner Yozak cry in indignation and angst...

Disclaimer: KKM does not belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Post series_

I didn't understand.

It was something so simple, so obvious. Why couldn't he just go ahead and drag him out of here already? Why was he looking on so forlornly? How many hints does Conrad have to give before he gets it?!

"You…like that kind of thing?" Yuuri was saying, somewhat nervously, the way he does when his is both surprised and slightly creeped out by something, yet do not wish to offend. "I didn't realise."

"I would highly recommend it," Conrad said evenly, "it can be very smoothing. Romantic even. I'd be glad to take Your Majesty sometime."

Urgh, there he goes again. Flirting shamelessly with Yuuri, who simply blush and stammer and I have to yell at him to preserve our fidelity. This is your fault, Yozak.

"He has too much paperwork to do," Gwendal interrupts, sparing Conrad from my inner wrath. Clearly Aniue understands the situation, though why on Shin Makoku he assigned Yozak as a spy of all things when the redhead cannot even see something so simple and obvious was beyond me.

"You know what," Yuuri speaks up, "they say a new experience can strengthen the soul. Let's go, Conrad. Let's go immediately." Wimpy Yuuri, he was clearly trying to get out of doing paperwork again. I grumble at him but he simply waved a nonchalant hand in my direction, as if I was a warm breeze that needed to be fanned away.

Conrad chuckles and brushes some hair out of Yuuri's eyes, fingers lingering on him temptingly. I boil and lash out. He may have issues in his own love life, but Conrad really needed to stop interfering with mine. Did he have to make Yozak jealous by flirting with Yuuri? Why couldn't he flirt with someone else and leave my fiancé alone?!

Again, I glare at Yozak, who was looking awkwardly away. Notice him you idiot! Notice what Conrad is trying to tell you!! That stupid brother of mine may be smart and perfect in pretty much everything but even he has his moments of nervousness. Especially with the way you still cling to Gwendal whenever something that truly makes you uncomfortable happen. Are you still the weak and worthless half human that came to our castle looking for a job?

Yozak is looking at me now, a wary confusion swirling in his eyes. He doesn't understand. And that only makes me more annoyed at him.

-

Yuuri was sitting as still as a statue next to me. I want to smirk and whisper 'wimp' in his ear, but that required making sound, and we're not allowed to make sound right now.

To his left, Conrad was standing serenely, silence emitting from him as easily as his shadow stretched with the Sun. He was staring at the stage, absorbing the performance happily. Beside him, Yozak was looking disgruntled.

I turn my attention back towards the stage, where maryoku was being twisted across the air in a ritualistic blessing of lovers. It was always odd to see maryoku being used for anything other than battles, but it _was_ a blessing for lovers. With Yuuri's constant disloyalty, our relationship needed all the blessing we can get. I sat up a little straighter.

-

"That was soooo boring," Yuuri yawned as we left the marquee. I wondered briefly whether his lack of interest would affect the blessing of lovers but decided that blessing or no, I'll still try my hardest so it doesn't really matter in the end.

"I'm glad you managed to stay awake," Conrad smiled, resting his hand on Yuuri's head as if placating a docile pet. Yuuri moaned something at him, but did not object to the hand, which had now slid past his neck and was rubbing his back.

Yozak was looking uncomfortable, but I barely noticed. My anger had shot up within seconds and was bubbling towards evaporation.

"Urgh, next time we bunk paperwork, can you teach me more sword fighting instead?" Yuuri mumbled, leaning softly against Conrad as he tried to stay awake. Conrad chuckled lightly, wrapping a supporting arm around Yuuri.

I was livid.

"Yuuri!" I yelled, pulling him away from Conrad's embrace. How _dare_ they do that right in front of me? No, how dare they do that was question enough. "You no good cheating weakling of a wimp! Stop forgetting that _I'm_ your fiancé!" I am yelling at this point, and half the street has turned around to watch what the commotion was about. Conrad tried to placate me.

"Don't you _dare_ start on that, Conrad," I snapped at him, and for a second he looked surprised. The seething fury dancing in my eyes were strong enough to send him the right message for once. Or so I thought. But the next second he was smiling again, even as Yuuri gave me a reproachful 'Wolfram!'

"I understand, Your Excellency,"Conrad smiled, and I suddenly wanted to punch him in the nose for the subtle sarcasm he was displaying. "It won't happen again." He gave Yozak a small glance, but returned his attention to me almost immediately. I growl at them both. The idiots.

---

**For clarification**: Yozak's POVs take place during the series. (You might have noticed that chapter 1 of the fic coincided with one of the latest manga chapters.) Wolfram's POVs occur post series, indicated by the _post series_ italics.

Thank you for the reviews, they made me want to post this up. ^^

Disclaimer: KKM does not belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Conrad was being ridiculous. Me? Rebelling against Shin Makoku? Controlling His Majesty? What was he on?! I carried out my duties, and performed tasks that I deemed to be the most suitable. If he was the chosen Maou, then there was no reason that the kid could not protect himself. In fact, it'd be absolutely absurd if the Maou, the most powerful person in Shin Makoku, could not protect himself against a human child. A trainee pirate at that.

I tried to explain, but he only got angrier. It was strange, I didn't understand his logic at all. Why was he treating His Majesty like a young child who had to be protected and spoilt? Just because I did not adopt that attitude...that automatically meant I was turning His Majesty into a puppet? That made no sense!

"If you do something like that again, putting Yuuri into a dangerous situation-"

His glare startles me, the easy smile I had forced upon my face slips.

"I will not think twice about taking your life."

My heart stops. But I hurriedly school my expression back into indifference and confusion. I think I did a pretty good job of it, even though my insides are churning around as if threatening to break out of my body.

_"I will not think twice about taking your life."_

He's walked off by now, back straight and footsteps steady. He was serious.

_"I will not think twice-"_

I suddenly foundd it hard to breathe. My chest was tight, squeezing in from all sides as if wanting to crush me. I slid down to the floor, frantically trying to even the pace at which I was panting before I hyperventilated.

_Deep breaths, Yozak, deep breaths._

Even so…

_"-taking your life."_

…I rub at my forehead.

_"your life."_

I tilt my head back and stare at the starry sky…and swallowed.

My closest friend…the one person I care about more than any other…the man who I would follow to the ends of the earth….has just told me he was willing to kill me.

He was willing to kill me…for a child he barely knew.

He was willing kill me…for _upsetting_ a child he barely knew.

He was willing to kill me; ready to kill me. My life…was of no importance to him.

…

Before I knew it, there were tears trickling down my faces, but I swiped them away with a rough fist.

This was beyond having no chance of a relationship.

--_tbc_

I seem to get motivated every time I finish the latest chapters. ^_^U The fight was yummy, Yozak was very indifferent. And Conrad randomly put his arm around Yuuri. Ah, the potential angst I can have next time, though I should probably have put that in this chapter. Oh well, tiredness and lack of time interferred so I'm afraid you'll have to enjoy this one as it is.


End file.
